


These Days Aren't As Peaceful ( but could you still fix me?)

by winchestered_again



Series: fandom poems [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mistakes, Not Beta Read, Poetry, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: post-tartarus. poems about percabeth.I do take suggestions for themes





	These Days Aren't As Peaceful ( but could you still fix me?)

A ledge over the open sea,

a piece of rusting metal,

can you tell me what price i need to pay,

just to drop my burden?

 

Once a boy in normal garments,

now a hero in golden glow,

can you tell me when my time will pass,

if everything is in vain?

 

Blood waters the ground below,

the battlefield hath empty,

can you see the end of the tunnel,

o'er the gaping pit?

 

The children lie still in bed,

their faces dyed white,

can you tell me now,

does this seem right?


End file.
